I Wanna Be With You
by emma-rowling
Summary: A series of meetings leads to a lifetime of romance.
1. Chapter 1

One

 _Fall_

Dean Ambrose wasn't sure how he ended up in a Ferris that one Friday night in November but yet here he was, enjoying the view of the small town he had just moved into barely two weeks ago sitting next to an adorable looking man wearing black rimmed spectacles who was unable to sit still apparently too.

Moving from Dallas had been a good idea.

There was so much memories there that it irritated him to no end. Pissed him off that he couldn't even get his coffee without someone bringing up _his_ name or why didn't they patch things up; they were such a cute couple.

Oh they were a cute couple alright until one of them decided that they could do so much better and decided to hook up with someone behind the other person's back.

He was the scum of the earth, Dean thought and no way was he ever reuniting with him.

So he did what any sane person would do: spin the globe and put his finger on any random spot with his eyes closed.

It led him to here: Serenity Valley.

Small town with five thousand people, with houses lined up with picket fences though the further part of town had low rise apartment buildings as well. Small cafes and decent people. Nice men too. Even Mr Gorgeous beside him who looked ill at that moment when the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop then suddenly.

"Why are we stopping?" Mr Gorgeous wanted to know.

Dean shrugged. "Probably a technical glitch."

"We're at the peak!"

"Yeah… so?"

"So anything could happen! This thing could collapse or this cubicle could fall off-"

"Relax, bro. I doubt things will turn Final Destination here, okay? It'll probably just take them a minute to resolve the problem. Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"I have acrophobia."

"Acrophobia? You're scared of spiders?"

"No. That's arachnophobia. Acrophobia is the fear of heights."

"Oh." Dean cast him a side glance; he was now perspiring and looked pale faced. Better to distract him. "You know, I don't have any fear whatsoever."

The man looked dubious now. "You don't?"

"Nope. Not one thing. Well except bad food which I had to endure for a while."

"Why?"

"Well, I spent two months in a jail once… in a small, little Mexican border town. It was alright; food sucked but the bed was quite comfortable surprisingly. But I couldn't sleep so instead of counting sheeps, I counted punching Seth Rollins in the face."

"Who's Seth Rollins?"

"My ex boyfriend."

"...oh."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm too shy."

"Shy?" Dean gave him a lookover then; black hair and that incredible physique and goodness his lips were so luscious that he wondered what it'd be like to kiss him. "You're shy?"

"Very."

"What do you do for a living, Mr Shy Guy?"

"I own a small cafe down Second Avenue."

"Oh. Nice. I may have to check your place out sometime."

"I hope to see you there. I bake everything myself and my coffee is freshly brewed."

Getting him to talk seemed to have calmed him down. "Really? What would you recommend I eat there?"

"Apple pie? You can put ice cream on it too if you want."

"Sounds delicious."

"I think so. It's one of my best sellers. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a professional motorcross racer."

"Oh wow. So what brings you to a small town like this?"

"Seth Rollins."

"Your ex lives here too?"

"Nope. Our break up was so bad that I had to leave my previous place." The Ferris wheel started moving slowly then. "See? I told you it was nothing."

"Yeah, you did."

When their cubicle finally reached the ground, Dean let Mr Shy Guy go out first before he followed shortly behind. "Well."

"Thank you so much for not making fun of me."

"Why the hell would anyone want to do that for? Listen if anyone makes fun of you, you look me up and I'll sock them for you."

"Oh that's not necessary… ummm… I don't know your name."

"Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Roman Reigns."

"It was nice talking to you, Roman." Dean shook his hand. "I'll drop by sometime to try that apple pie of yours. Save me a slice and a scoop, would you?"

"Uh yeah… sure."

Dean winked at him before he turned around and left to go back to his place. Man, he could use a nice cold beer now.

 _ **A/N Something I had uploaded on ao3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"So I was thinking that we can go for something light? I know your scruffy ass will devour a box of pizza and a six pack later at night."

Dean laughed as he cradle his house phone and put a bowl of unfinished cereal in the refrigerator. He had contemplated lazing at home when his longtime friend, Antonio Cesaro, called to inform him that he was on his way to town. "You know me too well. Any place in mind since you're no stranger here?"

"Let's see." Cesaro's voice sounded far away; Dean was probably on speaker. "Let's try Aiga."

"Aiga? What's that?"

"It's a cafe that has all the charms of home. You'll love it. Their food is to die for."

Something stirred in Dean, reminding him of his meeting with a certain cafe owner last night. "Alright. We'll go there. How far away are you?"

"I'm five minutes away."

"Cool. See you in a few."

After ensuring everything was in order and all the switches were turned off, Dean stepped out of his house and locked the door just in time when Cesaro pulled up outside.

Sliding into the passenger seat, he leaned against the seat. "Greetings."

"Dean, for your own safety, buckle up," Cesaro pleaded.

"Now why would I want to do that for? It's fun this way. Suppose a good song comes on the radio. How am I supposed to headbang to it?"

"Try mentally."

"No fun to it, bro."

"Whatever, Dean. Next time, I'm going to have you sign an indemnity form."

"I'll sign anything you want, my friend."

Dean ended up sleeping during the car ride so he missed a good bunch of songs according to Cesaro who had nudged him awake. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Fuck off," Dean mumbled.

His friend threw his head back and laughed. "Gladly but Sheamus wore me out-"

"Dude, I do not need you relating your sexual adventures, thank you." Honestly he was happy for his two friends but the fact that he hadn't gotten any for months was getting to him. "I need to get laid."

"Not my fault you refuse to go anywhere but work on Amber."

"She's my pride and joy."

The name board of Aiga was written on wood, positioned on top of the entrance.

In front of the wooden door with clear glass and a "Welcome" sign was a chalkboard with a neat handwriting of their day's special: blackberry tart.

"Sounds nice," Dean remarked. "Maybe we should go in and see if it's as good as the handwriting is."

"You're so impatient," Cesaro chuckled. "No wonder you had that reputation in school."

"What reputation?" This was news to the blue eyed man; he had always assumed everyone liked him. "Spit it out, Transporter."

Cesaro took no offense to that; the man did bore a resemblance to Jason Statham. "You know… Wham. Bam. Thank you, man."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Did you or did you not give or take blows during sixth period?"

"A gentleman never kisses or tells."

"You a gentleman?" Cesaro snorted. "Now I've heard everything."

The two men entered the cafe to find a man with colorful hair setting a table. "Welcome to Aiga. Table for two?"

"Yes, please."

Dean followed behind his friend as the rainbow haired man led them to a table by the window. "What does Aiga mean?" the racer wanted to know.

"Family," the man explained as he handed their menus. "Our boss is very family oriented."

"Yeah? Probably has a huge one, huh?"

"He does."

"How many kids?"

"Oh he's not married."

"But wants to be."

"Who doesn't?"

Dean didn't. Never saw the damn appeal of marriage. Long term relationship he could do but marriage… that was another thing altogether. "What would you recommend?"

"The apple pie is our best-"

Apple pie! "Roman!"

The man smiled while Cesaro raised an eyebrow. "That's our boss' name."

"He's here… your boss?"

"Yeah; he's baking in the kitchen."

"And where is this kitchen?"

"Straight ahead but-"

Dean was way ahead of the man, walking up to the kitchen as if he owned the place.

True enough, Roman was there whisking into a metal bowl with music being played softly in the background.

Leaning against the door frame, Dean admired the man from a near distance. What a fine piece of art, he thought. He was adorable with those glasses but the auburn haired man would bet his last dollar that he'd look incredible without those and his hair in loose waves; today it was in a neat man bun.

"I hope you saved me a slice of that pie," Dean quipped.

Roman looked up immediately and that sunshine on his face that was his smile graced Dean. "Dean! You came! How did you know this was the place?"

"I didn't. Cesaro - my friend - brought me here; said the food was to die for."

"That's a lovely compliment. I have some apple pie in the oven about to be finished soon."

"Cool. I'll wait." Dean cocked his head. "What are you planning to make there?"

"Country pie. Just creamy chicken and a medley of vegetables. It's really filling."

"Do you usually work every day?"

"Oh my days off are on Sundays and Mondays. Jeff has Tuesdays and Wednesdays, Kevin - my pastry chef - has Thursdays and Fridays and Sami - my barista - has Fridays and Saturdays. I've got a good team with me."

"I'll bet you do."

"So you said you motorcross raced. When's your next race?"

The fact that he remembered moved Dean. "A couple of weeks from now. Do you ride a bike?"

"No. I have a car though." Roman set aside his metal bowl when the sound of a buzzing noise rang through the air. "The pies are ready."

"How many do you sell in a day?"

"These?" Roman placed the tray on a bigger table. "Close to two hundred."

"That's a lot for a small town," Dean said. "Not bad."

"Thanks."

Dean was about to turn around to head back when a plate was handed to him. He looked down to find a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream with caramel drizzle on it.

"This one's on the house," Roman explained. "For last night."

"I wasn't expecting anything."

"I know but I wanted to. I hope you like it, Dean."

"I'm sure I will."

Two glasses of iced tea were already ordered when Dean finally returned to his table. "From the chef."

Cesaro smirked. "Someone you know, I assume."

"Yeah, met him in a cubicle of a Ferris wheel."

"Cubic-Dean, don't talk with your mouth full."

Breaking off a piece of the pie, his blue eyes widened when he tasted the delicious chunks of apple. "This is amazing," Dean praised. "The cinnamon blends well with the-"

"Now you sound like Gordon Ramsey."

Dean was about to return him a sarcastic comment when he overheard Rainbow Man telling Roman, "Don't forget about tonight, Roman. My wife's making roasted beef."

"I don't know, Jeff," Roman replied. "Everyone's got a date and I feel so out of place. Plus Corey's going to be there and I don't know what to say."

"But you've got to come, Roman. She'll kill me if you don't."

The cafe door opened and an elderly couple walked in. Jeff or Rainbow Man was quick to escort them to their table.

"Why don't you bring him to the party, Dean?" Cesaro suggested. "I mean you're new in town and it'd be a great way to make new friends."

"But I don't want new friends," Dean declined before thinking it wouldn't hurt to help Roman out. Would help Dean learn more about him too. "Hmmm…" Standing up, he made his way back to the kitchen with the plate. "Delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"Did you like it?" Roman asked, biting his bottom lip as he was washing his hands.

"I loved it so much I'm considering marrying you."

Slip of tongue that line.

A blush spread across the beautiful man's face. "That's one heck of a compliment. But thank you."

"I uh couldn't help but overhear you have a dinner tonight. Sorry if it's nosy and stuff but who's Corey?"

"My ex-boyfriend. Left me because we both wanted different things. And I'm okay with that except he moved on the following week with someone else. Kind of made me feel bad."

"You still friends with this Corey, huh?"

"Wasn't a bad break up. The thing is we're all friends. Corey, Jeff… all my guys here basically. It's going to be hard to see him with that someone."

Poor guy. Maybe he still had feelings for him. "You know, I'm not doing anything. I can follow you to this party if you want company."

Roman did a double take. "Dean, are you sure? Why would-"

"Because no one needs to see an ex who's already moved on. I don't mind playing your date for a night."

"I'm not sure how else I can thank you, Dean. That's very kind of you."

"You can thank me by letting me buy myself a slice of your pie for my supper tonight."

A warm laugh escaped Roman's lips. "I'll even throw in a blackberry tart for you."

* * *

Dean waited for Roman patiently as he adjusted his hair and leather jacket.

The motorcross racer wondered what Roman's ex boyfriend looked like. Was he a geek or a freak? Into games or playing games? Somehow Dean felt protective of Roman and he just met the guy barely twenty four hours ago.

A silver Volkswagen Eos slowly stopped in front of his house and Dean slowly strode up to it.

Roman was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt that showed off his toned, muscular arms and that arm sleeved tattoo and denim jeans, his glasses frame matching the color of his bottom wear. "Am I under dressed?"

"Not at all," Roman assured him.

The drive to Jeff's was filled with small questions and answers including what their childhood was like, their likes and dislikes… basic stuff.

Dean was irked when he thought about Corey. He was convinced the guy had his current boyfriend lined up while dating Roman. Of course he had no proof of that but it was a strong feeling…

"What's the craziest thing you've done?" Roman asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mmmm… well it wasn't me technically but I once made Seth wear a bear suit and ride me for the sheer hell of it."

Roman started laughing hard. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Was he mad at you?"

"Nope. Seth was a little… quirky. We used to take turns doing crazy things to keep the romance alive. He once made me do crossfit with him before we ended up in sweat for another kind of fitness activity."

Roman was quiet for a moment before he asked, "What happened between the two of you?"

"Cheated on me. The usual."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have as-"

"You couldn't have known. Seth found someone who also had a giant stick up his butt too so." Dean adjusted in his seat. "How long has it been since you've seen Corey?"

"Oh months. We broke up about a year and two months ago and I've only seen him like thrice."

Didn't sound too bad; maybe Roman made an effort to avoid him.

When they reached the two leveled house with a medium sized lawn, Dean linked his fingers with Roman's as they walked up to the door.

His hand felt like it belonged with the grey eyed man's.

Jeff opened the door at that moment, his eyes darting between the two. "Just follow our lead," Dean instructed. "Nice to see you again."

A slow grin spread on Jeff's face when he saw their hands together. "Nice to see you again too."

There were five couples - some sitting and some standing - in the Spanish influenced decorated living room.

Dean noticed Roman's pale face and followed his gaze to a man in a black quarter sleeved t-shirt who was nodding at a brunette before he turned his head and smiled at Roman. "That's him, I assume," Dean guessed softly.

Roman merely nodded before he was dragged away by Jeff, leaving Dean standing alone.

This was going to be quite the dinner party; Dean could tell. Hopefully no shots would be fired at Roman tonight though there was no telling how Dean himself would react should such a thing happen. These people didn't know him and he didn't know them.

 _You're here to help Roman_ , he reminded himself.

Up close, Dean found Roman's ex boyfriend to be a heavily tattooed man with slicked back hair and a smile that made Dean's skin crawl. "Hi," Corey greeted him. "Nice to meet you; I'm Corey. Roman and I used to date back in the day but now we're friends."

"Nice to meet you," Dean answered. "I'm Dean. Roman and I used to be friends but now we're dating exclusively."

Corey's smile faded. "I had no idea that you're seeing someone."

His comment made Dean turn around only to find Roman there staring at _him_ with his eyes widened.

Shit.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind comments in Chapter 1. Have a great weekend. :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"I… uh… we… Dean and I just got together," Roman stuttered. "It's kind of new."

Dean sighed with relief inwardly. At least Roman hadn't given away their real background about them being strangers.

"Oh," Corey remarked, eyes darting between the two. "I had no idea. Congratulations, Roman. It's a shame I'm too late."

"Too late?" Roman quizzed. "What do you mean by too late?"

"I broke up with Tom two months ago. I thought… well, I don't know what I was thinking."

Oh but Dean knew what he was thinking. He fought down the bitterness that was threatening to choke him. _He's not yours, Dean_ , he reminded himself. _You're just helping him_.

But a quick glance at Roman and Dean knew he'd never be able to resist him.

"I'm sorry to hear about Tom and you," Roman replied. "Jeff didn't tell me-"

Corey shook his head. "The gang doesn't know."

"I'm getting a drink," Dean announced before ducking for the small bar and grabbing a beer bottle off the counter top.

What was he doing here? He had no business being here in the first place and from the way things were so unveiling, he had no business being in Roman's life. Once this evening was over, he'd see to it that he avoided Roman at all cost or he'd be tangled up in a web he couldn't get out of.

"Aaah Roman's date," Jeff teased him, walking up with some nachos. "Thanks for coming, man."

"Nothing to it. It's just a one time thing."

"Oh?" The multi colored haired man seemed surprised. "So it's just… yeah of course, man. Thanks though. Roman's really shy; it takes a lot to drag him out of his shell. How did you do so effortlessly?"

Dean shrugged. "Stuck in a Ferris wheel cubicle. He panicked and so I talked to calm him down."

"That's impressive. Corey had to try months before Roman and him even became friends."

"I thought you guys were all friends."

"Oh we are. Corey joined our gang the last."

"Oh."

"I've known Roman the longest. He used to be my next door neighbor when we were kids."

Sipping the cold brew, Dean sighed. "Small town."

"Oh, it is." Jeff put the basket of nachos on the bar. "So I know this sounds crazy but I could have sworn I've seen your face somewhere."

"Perhaps in those motorcycle or sports magazines. I'm a professional motocross racer."

To say Jeff was excited was an understatement. "I knew it! I knew it, man! You're considered one of the best for someone your age."

Dean made a face. "My age? You think I walk around with a cane?" he teased. "Nah, dude. I'm still learning. I still have a long way to go."

"Red Bull sponsors you, no?"

"Yeah."

"So what brings you to our small town?"

"A break up."

"So hopefully you'll stay because of something else… or someone," Jeff concluded knowingly before grabbing the basket and moving off to a ginger who was moving his hands about wildly.

Nice town but it was better to stay here for a year or so before he got a place in the city. He'd treat this as a pit stop.

"Dean." Roman approached him with glass of what looked like cider.

"Hey," Dean greeted him. "I was just talking to Jeff. What is that? Cider?"

"Yeah. Apple cinnamon cider. Want some?"

"Nah. I'm just an old fashioned man. Cold beer and a cigarette and I'm good to go."

"I tried smoking once to fit in with Corey but I ended up coughing a storm."

Dean couldn't help the words that escaped his lips, "You'll never have to fit in with me."

Roman perked up. "Yeah?"

"I accept my friends for who they are. I'd never force them to take part in something I like but they don't nor do I expect them to like what I do. If they like reading, I'll drive them to the library or the bookstore. Heck I'd queue up overnight with them so that they can grab the new release of that book that everyone's raving about. If they wanted to participate in a karaoke competition, I'll be there holding a sign with their name on it. Or I'll jump on stage and sing along."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them, both their eyes staring into one another's.

"So… uh... " Dean quickly changed the subject. "Who's the redhead?"

"That's Sami," Roman answered. "My barista."

"Oh yeah. I remember. Fridays and Saturdays off."

"Yeah." The raven haired man seemed pleased. "You remembered."

Dean shrugged as if it was nothing. _Shut up, idiot_ , he chided himself. _You're ruining everything_.

"That's quite a memory."

"I kind of have to. When I was young, my grandpa used to twitch my butt with a wooden ruler when I forgot my multiplications table."

"Dean!"

"Nah it helped me learn, man. It's not bad."

"Still-"

"Then when I grew older, I get my butt hit for other reasons. See? It's called progress."

Roman laughed lightly.

Two of Roman's other friends, Kevin and Sami, joined them and Dean found himself being the center of attention for a while when Roman introduced him. They started asking questions about how he got into motocross (to rebel his parents) and what was a public figure doing in a small town (a break up with a weasel).

When they pressed about his love life now, Dean casually replied how it was love at first sight with Amber. It took them a while into the conversation to realise that he was talking about a bike.

Roman had chuckled nervously.

Odd.

Jeff then announced that dinner was ready before the rest of them made their way to the dining area.

Dean found himself sitting on Roman's right side while Corey sat on his left. Yeah. The auburn haired man wanted no part of this love story between Corey and Roman. He knew when to show himself out.

If he had thought that dinner was going to be a quiet one where everyone ignored him, he was sorely mistaken.

More questions were thrown at him about his life as a motocross racer. They must have thought he lived glamorously when really he was a laid back guy who enjoyed a simple meal and action movies with little plot.

"How long are you planning to stay in Serenity Valley?" Corey asked.

Dean put down his bottle of beer on the table. "I'd say a year before I move on to New York or LA. You know… city life."

"But what if you had a good reason to stay?" Sami wanted to know. "Would you reconsider staying?"

"I… I suppose so." But what could be so damn important that he had to stay back?

When an arm brushed against his, Dean knew the answer to his question.

Or maybe he was just being hopeful for no other reason.

* * *

Dean had never been so stuffed in his life.

Every time he tried to pass a dish, Jeff's wife would give him a look from across the table and he'd scoop a spoonful of it on his plate. Not that it was hard to. He had never liked peas but those cream peas she made were delicious.

Maybe everyone was a secret chef in this town.

That'd leave him out of place since he was the self proclaimed king of TV dinners.

As he stood outside on the lawn smoking his cigarette, he started mentally calculating his finances. Maybe he could afford to spend Christmas in Paris or if he wanted to be a scrooge, fly down to Dallas to spend it with his parents.

Dallas.

Seth.

Paris sounded tempting.

"Having a good time?" Corey's voice floated.

Dean smirked as he exhaled his smoke. "A blast."

"Still think it's odd you came to our small town."

"I'm a man who believes in taking chances."

"Well, you don't stand a chance with Roman."

Dean laughed when he turned around to face Corey. "So we're going straight into the subject?"

"Me and him have a history; we're going to end up together again."

"Really? I thought those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Corey took a deep breath. "Back off, Ambrose."

This one was going to be a nuisance. How Dean felt about Roman - which he was still trying to figure out - was one thing; this was another. Dean Ambrose did not cut lanes. "Let's get one thing straight," he said in a menacing tone. "You do not know me enough to last name call me. Secondly, I don't resort to sneaky underhanded ways to snag someone. I sure as hell don't resort to lies to see if the grass is greener on the other side only to discover it's merely growing weeds. Roman is his own man. I'm not going to tell him what to do. I'm not even pursuing him further than this. So the way I see it maybe he'll choose you; maybe he won't. Either way, good luck."

The blue eyed man was done with the conversation.

Roman drove him back home later that night.

They had a hard time leaving with Jeff's wife practically insisting he stop by for Thanksgiving and Christmas; Dean made no promises.

"Thank you, Dean," Roman gushed. "I appreciate you coming along. I can't believe you beat me at backgammon. I'm the best at it among my friends."

"You'll have to thank my grandfather for that one too," Dean teased him. "The old man used to make me sit and play with him every Friday afternoon."

There was a moment of silence before Roman said, "I hope you enjoy the pie and tart. Stop by anytime you want, okay? Don't be a stranger. You're practically aiga by now."

Family.

"Yeah, man. I will," Dean lied lightly. "See you around."

Not.

Roman was a nice guy - probably the nicest man Dean knew - but if it came down to choosing between Corey and him, Dean knew he'd be just the friend and he didn't know if he could be happy playing that part solely.

It was best to cut ties now before it was too late for him to turn around and walk away.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So the story spans through seasons of their lives. Next up is Winter from Roman's POV. I'm excited about it and I hope you are too :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 _Winter_

Roman Reigns never used the calendar function on his iPhone to mark something down. He usually wrote on the physical calendar instead because his memory would be jogged whenever he did so.

This time, however, he did both to remind him of how long it had been since he last saw Dean Ambrose.

One month.

It was now December - two weeks away from Christmas - and he hadn't seen him since that dinner party.

Corey had tried to pursue him but Roman turned him down; he wasn't whom the chef was yearning for.

For a while, Roman had considered going to his house and knocking on his door. Then he was worried that it would be intrusive. After all, the man was his customer and he had his own life. He was probably a busy man.

He was also a man Roman liked… a lot. That instant chemistry, those beautiful blue eyes...

Roman wanted to know him better: his thoughts, his hopes and his dreams. But as it was Dean never stopped by after that day and Roman didn't have his number… only his address.

It would seem strange to go up to the man's house and knock on his door… wouldn't it? What would he even say? "Hi Dean. It's me, Roman. How are you? You never stopped-"

"Winter is coming," Jeff sang, breaking Roman's reverie, as he walked into the kitchen. "And I still know nothing."

"Jeff, winter is _here_ ," Roman replied as he wiped the cutleries. "Thank goodness for the heater. My pies are alright… right? I mean do you think I made it too sweet-"

"Roman, your pies are fine."

"Still thinking about Dean, huh?" Kevin commented, tying his apron as he walked in as Jeff walked out. "Why don't you just call the guy?"

"I don't have his number," Roman answered simply.

"But you got him a Christmas present."

"I know. I'm hoping that he'll walk in through that door-"

"Roman, we love you but it's been a month. Maybe you ought to march down to his house and knock on the door for real."

Again the same suggestion. Roman had considered that but-

Jeff's loud voice from the outside surprised him. "Dean! You're back!"

There was silence then; Roman waited with bated breath, wondering what was going on. Dean… _his_ Dean?

"Boss?"

Placing down his towel, Roman quickly adjusted his glasses and ponytail before removing his apron only to tie it again.

He was a nervous wreck.

 _Keep calm, keep calm,_ he repeated to himself before stepping outside.

Dean was standing near the cashier counter, dressed in a white t-shirt beneath a thick leather jacket and dark blue jeans, his beard slightly thicker.

"Hey," Roman greeted him quietly.

At that moment, Dean's eyes softened and a smile slowly widened on his face, making those dimples appear. "Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Alright. I've been… exploring this town. Spent a week in Vegas."

"Oh. What did you do there?" Then he caught himself. "Oh. Sorry. None of my business."

Roman felt embarrassed that he crossed lines. One didn't have to be a genius to know what happened in Vegas.

"So how have you been?" the Samoan man tried again.

"You already asked me that."

Damn it. "Why don't you have a seat first and I'll ask Jeff to pass you a menu?" Roman fumbled before turning his back, wanting to disappear into the kitchen and hide there forever.

"Roman."

Roman stopped in mid step.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by. I wanted to stay away because I was starting to get attracted to you. So I thought if I stayed away for a month, the feeling would fade. It only became worse. I had to come see you again…"

This had to be a dream. Maybe hypothermia had set in for him and now-

"Tell me that I'm not crazy, Roman. Tell me you feel it too."

Roman didn't know what to say. He was bad at reciprocating back. When he was seventeen, Daniel Bryan had offered him a rose and recited an amazing poem only for Roman to excuse himself to the gents.

Daniel never looked his way again.

Now he was an adult and Dean Ambrose - one of the best motocross racers in the world - had poured his heart out to him.

And what did Roman say? "I… my pies are in the oven."

Dean seemed surprised. "Oh."

"Just ummm have a seat. I'll be back." As an afterthought he added, "Don't go anywhere!"

Dean nodded and made his way to a corner table.

Roman slammed his back against the wall in the kitchen then before peeking at the dining area.

Dean was on his phone, scrolling or something.

The oven buzzed and Roman quickly opened it, taking out the tray for Kevin to put in his batch of blueberry pie.

"So?" Jeff said. "What happened?"

Roman sliced the apple pie. "I need to feed him and hopefully he'll stay."

"Or he likes you for you, Roman."

"You really think so, Jeff?"

"Yeah, I do. So take a deep breath, go outside and talk to him. I'll serve him something warm."

"O-okay. Thanks, Jeff."

Roman stepped outside where Dean was chatting with someone on the phone, laughing.

The shy Samoan pretended to make sure the other tables were in order so that he didn't have to stand about awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll see you on the twenty fourth," Dean was saying. "Okay. Yeah I know. Okay. Bye." There was silence before Dean said, "Roman."

Roman stopped arranging the daisies on table number one and made his way to Dean. "Hey."

"You're going to keep standing?" Dean chuckled. "Have a seat."

Roman reluctantly sat down. "So."

"I got you a gift for Christmas. I didn't bring it with me but I'll stop by before Eve to pass it to you."

Warmth spread through him. "I got you something too."

"I'll be out of town till January second. Visiting my folks for the holidays."

"That's nice," Roman replied. "Where is home again?"

"North Oak Cliff, Dallas."

"Right."

Jeff served them two plates of apple pie with hot tea which made Dean said, "Gosh I miss these."

Roman felt like he was walking on sunshine then.

Just then music floated in the air: _What do I care if icicles form; I've got my love to keep me warm..._

The classic song by Dean Martin ordinarily brought Roman comfort. Now he was feeling mortified.

 _Too soon, too soon…_ Surely this would scare his auburn haired companion.

But as Dean reached for his hand across the table and linked their fingers, Roman realised how wrong he was.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the love shown for this story**_ ❤


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Dean was waiting for him outside when he closed the shop later that night.

Roman couldn't fight the bashful smile on his face at sight of the blue eyed man. "You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back," the auburn haired man said. "I was about to ask you out for coffee but you're probably sick of it."

"I have some leftover blueberry pie."

"Hmmm why don't we take the blueberry pie to your place or mine and we'll have tea or something instead?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

A wicked grin spread on Dean's face. "Of course it's a good idea. I thought of it."

Their conversation continued in the car about Dean's family as Roman drove to Dean's house.

Dean had an older sister who was married with a kid whom he doted on fiercely; he'd send her the last toys and books every month despite his sister's protest. Roman already knew about his parents owning a sportswear shop and the fact that his grandfather was a keen marathoner. "He participates in almost every marathon," Dean beamed proudly again. "I wish I was as fit as him."

"I'm sure you are," Roman said. "You look fit."

"Oh I do look fit but I love Mountain Dews and animal crackers too much." Then he added, "And Aiga's apple pies."

"Thank you," Roman gushed.

"I'm serious. Your pies are amazing. What's your secret?"

"Lots of TLC."

"Somehow I believe you when you say that."

Dean's house was simple, Roman discovered upon entering. It was covered in grey wallpaper and had a three seater couch with an arm chair, a huge plasma TV and a black coffee table along with several boxes still unpacked.

"Yeah, I've been procrastinating on those," Dean said as he closed the door behind him and grabbed the box from the grey eyed man. "I mean the unpacking is my least favorite thing to do."

"If you need help, I'd be happy to lend a hand," Roman offered. "I love organising things."

"Yeah?" Dean leaned against the frame of his kitchen's entrance. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. Make yourself at home. I'm going to make us tea."

Roman chose to sit on the armchair. His eyes flew to the several photo frames on the horizontal cabinet of Dean and several people he assumed were either his family or friends. He appeared to be in different places like a snowy backdrop, a beach and some bars.

A full life.

Roman had never been further than the nearest towns; his entire life was based here.

"I made you black tea," Dean's voice floated as his footsteps neared. "I hope you're partial to those. I'm not picky on brands or anything."

"I'm not," Roman assured him as the racer placed a tray of two plates of the pies and mugs of tea on the coffee table. "Thank you."

"No problem." Dean sat down on seat closest to him. "Is the room warm enough for you?"

"Yeah."

"My mum's been on the phone with me almost every day since I told her I was going back home."

"Your family and friends must miss you a lot."

"Oh they do," Dean answered. "We have lots of catching up to do. What about you? Spending Christmas with your folks?"

Roman shook his head. "Well… with my cousins if they're in town. My parents have retired in Hawaii but they may be flying off to Samoa to spend time with some family members."

"Isn't Christmas a time of family being together?"

"It's complicated."

There was some silence before Dean said, "So if your cousins aren't here, you'd be spending it alone?"

"Nothing that I'm not used to. Usually on Christmas Eve, I'll go to the children's hospital with a box of toys for them. And then in the evening, I'll extend hours of Aiga all the way up to Christmas afternoon to serve free savory pies for the homeless or needy. It's humbling and it's a good reminder that you're not the only one with problems. Other people have it worse."

Dean stared at him. "You're really something, you know that?"

"No, I'm not, Dean." Roman took off his glasses and wiped them with the edge of his t-shirt. "It was my stubbornness that drove my parents away. I'm not that innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father wanted me to take over his chain of grocery stores but I didn't want that. I wanted to bake for a living; baking makes me happy. But he was relentless, often bringing me along for his trips across different towns to check out the progress of the place but I still had no interest. He gave up trying to persuade me after a while and just gave me the cold shoulder."

"So who took over?"

"One of my cousins." Roman sipped his tea. "I'm not mad or anything; Jey is doing a great job running the place and he enjoys it too."

Dean put down his fork on the plate. "No one should spend Christmas alone, Roman."

"It's not so bad, Dean. Really. I've done this a lot so it's not as depressing as it sounds. I promise." The chef racked his head for a change of topic. "So did you get a lot of sightseeing done in Vegas?"

The change of topic was taken in stride by Dean. "Yeah. It was a great trip. Spent some time trekking at the Red Rock Canyon and did some Christmas shopping. My sister had been nagging about getting some candles for this house and so I got some because she knows best," Dean chuckled. "It was nice… and miserable."

Roman was taken aback. "Miserable?"

"Because I was so far away from you. I had contemplated letting you know I was out of town but at the same time, I was hell bent on putting distance between us. I mean… we had instant chemistry. It was surreal. Things like that only happen in movies. But when I came back, I was a drowning man and I knew I couldn't fight the feeling anymore."

His words were so moving, Roman thought. His were probably going to be simple in comparison. "I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Dean. I know I don't say much but the… I… the feeling is mutual."

Dean's hand covered over his, an understanding look on his face. "And that's probably the best thing I've heard; we'll take it slow if you want but I just wanted to make sure that it's not a one sided thing, you know?"

"It's not," Roman assured him while trying to calm his fast beating heart. "And… and we'll play it by ear."

"Okay… whatever you're comfortable with."

They watched a home makeover show before Roman stood up to bring the plates to the sink to wash despite Dean's protest.

"Are you sure you want to go back now?" the auburn haired man asked. "It's pretty late. You can spend the night here. You take the bed and I'll take this sofa bed."

"It's alright, Dean. I'll drive. My place is only twenty minutes away."

"Oh." Dean smiled up at him. "I hope you're free this Sunday. I was hoping to take you up on your offer on unpacking. Not that I can't do it myself but it'd be a great way to spend some time."

"I'd like that," Roman said, already looking forward to it. "I'll help you rearrange everything!"

 _ **A/N Thank you so much for your kind words. I promise the next chapter will be longer**_ ❤


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"You were a real sporty kid," Roman observed late Sunday morning as he stared at a picture of a young Dean sitting on a bike. "It's no wonder you motocross."

"Actually how I got into it is another story altogether," Dean recalled as he sorted out photos in his album. "I was running from my grandpa because he wanted to twitch me on my ass for sassing him. Then I happened to stumble on this old bike lying on the large field behind our house. And I was about eleven and bikes always fascinated me so I asked my grandpa if he could get his brother to fix it… his brother was a mechanic. And he did."

"So you just decided to ride it after?"

"Well yeah. Grandpa asked what I wanted to do with it and I said that I saw some men do some form of freestyle it on those sport shows he used to watch. And he explained to me what it was and I decided to try it out on my own."

"Your grandpa and you are very close."

"Yeah, we are." Dean slid a photo into an album pocket. "Are you close to your grandparents?"

Roman shook his head. "I never knew them."

And it was true. Roman never knew his grandparents. He only grew up with his parents and cousins (obviously his aunts and uncles too) and they were the closest relatives he had. But even they had their own lives to live.

The twins were married with kids and their parents and extended family had scattered across the world.

One or two of them had even settled as far as New Zealand.

The Samoan man decided to change the subject when he felt his heart aching over the loss of something important. "So I was wondering if you wanted your magazines sorted beneath your coffee table or top of it?"

Dean stared at him for a while before shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I think I'm fine with you putting it beneath the table."

"Great. I sorted it alphabetically."

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind me asking but do you think you'll ever reconcile with your parents?"

"Maybe one day," Roman said, placing the magazines beneath the table. "I send them money every month. I get a birthday card a year. It's good."

Silence. "Roman, that's not good."

"It is." Roman didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer; it was too complicated. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Dean seemed to have given up. "Whatever you're making, I'll have the same. We're already halfway through with the unpacking. I think we can afford the break."

Roman went to the kitchen where Dean showed him where his coffee, tea and hot chocolate powder were kept.

"There's also milk in the fridge," Dean added.

"Thanks." Roman opened the fridge and grabbed a carton.

With trained hands, he poured some milk into a saucepan and heated it before pouring in the hot chocolate mix into the dairy and whisking it. Dean leaned against the counter and asked, "So tell me more about you, Roman. Why baking? Why not cooking? Or bartending?"

So much questions, Roman thought fondly. "At first I did it to get close to someone and while that didn't materialise into anything, I found that I enjoyed making stuff. So it became the love of my life."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded, smiling widely and gosh those dimples…

"Can I have two mugs please?" Roman asked, wondering what was going through his head. "Do you have marshmallows too?"

"Nope. I'll get some later if you want."

"Oh then it's fine. The chocolate alone should be filling."

"Hmmm…"

Roman poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs. "There. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Dean replied. "So you done your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Some of it. I still have about a few more gifts to buy."

"For your mum and dad too?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice. I bet they send nice seashells from-"

The knock on the front door was Roman's saving grace. Dean excused himself to answer it while the grey eyed man wondered how long he could keep pretending everything was okay.

His parents never sent him back anything - not even a thank you message - and merely went about their lives as if he never existed except on his birthday. Roman knew this because he could see them updating on their Facebook wall.

The company was that important to his father - having been handed down from his - and the fact that Roman turned him down repeatedly must have hit him hard. Still, Roman hoped that they would be proud of his accomplishments.

But they never said anything.

Jimmy and Jey, his twin cousins, had sent him flowers to congratulate him on his opening and since then, from time to time, they'd place orders for their wives' functions. For that, Roman was thankful for their support.

 _Count your blessings_ , he reminded himself. _Other people have it worse than you; remember that._

But why was it getting harder as the years passed?

There was laughter coming from the living room and Roman found three men that he had seen in pictures with Dean in some photos standing around.

"You guys should have told me you were coming over!" Dean said. "I would have bought us some drinks and food-"

"Way ahead of you!" one of his friends replied, holding up a six pack. "There's plenty more where this came from."

"You…"

Maybe this was a bad time, Roman thought. Dean's friends had come all the way from Dallas perhaps and he was probably homesick. Roman decided he could always come back next Sunday to continue and they had made so much of progress. He could use the time to go Christmas shopping instead.

There were still gifts he needed to buy for Jimmy and Jey's kids.

Dean stepped back into the kitchen. "My friends dropped by unexpectedly. I swear these guys… come out front so I can introduce you."

"Actually, Dean, I think it's getting late," Roman declined politely. "I think I'll get going first."

"What? It's only two in the afternoon."

"I know but it's late for me. I was going Christmas shopping anyways," Roman stumbled over his words. "Really. I'll see you next week if you want and we can continue."

Dean stared at him. "Nope. Next Sunday is too far for my liking. I'll drop by your place tomorrow."

"Are… are you sure?"

"It's you. I'll always be sure of you."

Their eyes never left one another. "You… you don't know me, Dean. Not that well anyway."

"Oh but I know enough. I knew Seth for a very long time and he surprised me but you… I think I got it right with you." Dean gave him a brief smile. "I'll get your coat and stuff."

Roman washed the saucepan and put away the items he had used for the hot chocolate before Dean walked in again with his coat, gloves and beanie. "Thanks."

"Call me when you've reached home, okay? For my peace of mind."

"O-okay."

Quickly, Roman put on his winter wear before heading for the back door.

There was something else he should have shared with Dean to let him know that it was nothing against the racer himself.

That it was mostly because his friends reminded Roman himself of a time where he was defenseless against boys like that, how he was the brunt of embarrassing jokes or pranks… of being put on the spot.

But he didn't say a word, choosing to keep this memory hidden as well.

* * *

By the time Roman reached home, it was close to ten.

As expected, the mall had been crowded with lots of like minded individuals who were also doing shopping.

Roman had made several rounds around the fifth level department store, comparing gifts for his parents in particular. He finally made a decision on some pearls for his mum and a golf hat for his dad - who was a golf enthusiast - before the store closed.

By the time he reached the parking lot, the raven haired man was spent.

Yawning, Roman shrugged off his jacket and fell flat on his king sized bed, closing his eyes.

Hopefully, his parents would love this year's presents enough to send him a WhatsApp...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

What…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who the-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Roman's first response was to grab a baseball bat. Serenity Valley was usually safe but he was never one to take chances. He held the bat a little higher, walking slowly towards the door - barely making a sound - before he heard someone calling his name.

"Roman? Are you in?"

Upon hearing that, with caution, he opened the door and found Dean standing there in a beanie and thick leather jacket, his face filled with worry.

"Dean?" Roman said before squinting at his cuckoo clock above the fireplace. "It's one in the morn-"

"Yeah I know," Dean replied. "And I was so worried that I had to make sure you were okay. I was waiting for your call, Roman."

Oh no. Roman had totally forgot; he had been so tired that he must have passed out immediately. "I'm sorry. I came home quite late and I was so exhausted…"

Great.

Even that reasoning sounded dumb to him. He had probably blown it with Dean. "I'm sorry," Roman tried again.

Dean sighed. "Well, I'm sorry too. You were probably startled."

"How did you know that?"

"Your bat."

Roman glanced down at the bat and hid it behind his back.

The blue eyed man laughed, his eyes so beautiful beneath the warm light of his porch. "Too late. I spotted it."

"Come on in." Roman stepped aside so that Dean could enter inside. "I'll get you something warm to drink."

"Nah. I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How did you know where I live?"

"It's a small town, Roman. Seems like everyone knows everyone here."

"Oh."

"I got a lift from a neighbor who was on his way out of town."

Now Roman felt horrible. "How can I make it up to you?"

Dean's face softened. "Well, for starters, you can sit beside me on this couch with the fire on."

"And then?"

"And then we can talk about whatever you want."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I'm an open book, Roman but you… you're like a puzzle that I just can't figure out."

"Then maybe you should get an easier puzzle?"

"Nah. I love a challenge and you are worth every bit of my time." Dean sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Come on."

"I still have to put the fire on."

"Okay but you better get your cute butt beside me after that or I'm tying you down."

When Roman turned around to start the fire, he finally let out that smile he had been holding back.

* * *

They never got around to talking early that morning because when Roman had finally set up the fire, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch.

So Roman gently laid the auburn haired man down and covered him with a quilt his mother had made for him for his sixteenth birthday and placed a pillow beneath his head.

Dean was still sound asleep when he woke up so Roman decided to make them a hearty breakfast of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, meat patties, turkey bacon and hashbrown.

These might sustain them for a bit, he thought.

When Dean woke up, Roman had just finished squeezing the orange juice. "Wow. Is it Christmas already?"

Roman giggled. "Sort of."

"I love scrambled eggs."

"That's a relief. Oh I have a spare toothbrush for you."

"Great. After we finish your scrumptious meal, we head back to my place?" Dean suggested.

"Sure," Roman agreed happily.

Dean and him breezed through breakfast while talking about cartoons they used to watch as kids of all things. They even started singing the theme songs of some.

"I always did prefer Tommy over Jason," Dean praised. "He had the Dragonzord and that kick ass Dragon Dagger and then he left and came back as the White Ranger… that suit was awesome and don't get me started on the Tigerzord."

Roman wrinkled his nose. "Sorry. Red Ranger fan for life. You know I was sad when Jason, Zack and Trini left. I gradually stopped watching after that."

"Oh man. You missed a lot then. Once my place is sorted out, we should have a Power Rangers marathon."

Roman laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Dean insisted.

"Okay. I'll bring the popcorn. Maybe some nachos too."

"Duly noted. Don't worry about the cheese. I have a large jar of it."

Seeing Dean excited about the TV show marathon made him feel the same way too. Roman couldn't recall looking forward to something eagerly the way he was now.

"Next Sunday maybe? Before I fly off on Monday?"

"Great! It's a date!" Roman cheered before he realised his slip of tongue. "I mean…"

Dean's eyes seemed to twinkle, his smile widening. "It's a date."

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your kind words.**_ ❤


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

They were back at Dean's place later as promised to continue unpacking.

"I'm going to shower quickly," Dean informed him breezily as he shrugged off his jacket. "Make yourself at home. Oh I'm expecting a package from someone. Can you pass them the paper bag by the door in return?"

"Sure," Roman agreed.

Dean disappeared into his room then, leaving Roman alone. Maybe he ought to tidy up the place for a bit.

Or would that seem intrusive?

But Dean had told him to make himself at home…

Roman was about to search for the duster when there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, he found a dark haired man with wavy shoulder length hair, moustache and beard staring at him.

"Hi," Roman greeted him. "You must be here to deliver a package-"

"Where's Dean?" the man interrupted testily. "He told me he lives here."

"Oh he's in the shower."

"And who are you? His new boyfriend? I knew it! I knew he wasn't that innocent."

"What-"

"Listen here. You two think you're getting away with your secret love affair? Well I'm going to expose you both to the world, pal. I'm going to show-"

What on earth was this man going on and on about? "We're not having a secret affair," Roman explained patiently. "We-"

"Sure you're not. You tell that jerk that-"

"I thought I heard the sound of a weasel."

Roman found Dean dressed in a thick black sweater, walking up behind him.

The dark haired man stuck his chin out. "We agreed to exchange our stuff."

"Yeah we did," Dean agreed, "until you started ranting like a lunatic."

"I'm the lunatic? _You're_ the lunatic, Dean. Always have and always will be. I bet you broke my stuff."

"Nope but now I wish I did."

"I want my stuff back."

"Sure." Dean shoved a brown bag into the man's hand. "Here."

The man took a look inside. "This isn't mine!" He took out a picture of a drawing of two stick figures on a bed making love. "You did this!"

A smirk appeared on Dean's handsome face. "Nice parting gift for you."

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Seth tore the paper apart. "I'm so glad we're not together anymore. This is crap."

"Oh my tender feelings!" Roman found Dean reaching for his hands. "Roman, meet Seth Rollins. Also known within the sports community as Crossfit Jesus. Seth, meet Roman. My special someone. You got your things… I've made the introduction. Now get out."

This was Seth? The famous Seth? Roman adjusted his hair subconsciously then.

"Oh I'll get out alright," Seth threw a large black bag on the floor. "There's _your_ stuff."

"See? Was that so hard?" Dean grinned. "I'll see you when I see you."

Tossing Dean a dirty look, Seth turned his back and headed to his car. "Good riddance!"

The auburn haired man slammed the door shut and smiled at Roman. "Now I've officially moved out of Dallas."

"Till next year," Roman reminded him absentmindedly.

Dean said nothing as he unzipped the black bag while sitting on the couch, taking out some clothing, magazines and a camera.

Roman's mind was trying to caution him not to get too attached but his heart was telling him the opposite. His body on the other hand… Dean was handsome in a ruggedly way. Those blue eyes were attractive and his dimples were adorable.

And it didn't help that Roman was starting to wonder what kissing him would feel like.

Maybe he should take charge for once.

Yeah; that'd be a good start.

Dean smiled at him and started to fold a t-shirt. _Come on_ , Roman urged himself. _Do it. What are you afraid of? It's not like he can reject you. He said he was attracted to you and you're attracted to him._

Taking a deep breath, Roman leaned forward - lips puckered - but Dean had moved his body to dig into the bag. Unfortunately, his sudden movement caused Roman to lunge forward and he fell on the floor.

"Roman!" Dean said, immediately helping him up. "You okay?"

How embarrassing. He was never attempting that again. "Yeah. I uh… thought I dropped a coin from my pocket." The Samoan man tried to play it off. "Must have lost my balance there."

"Do you need help-"

"No. It's fine."

Dean continued to fold more clothes. "Well looks like Seth kept the clothes in good condition." As he held up a grey t-shirt, a piece of paper fell out of it with the words " _You Asshole! I Hope You're Happy For Ditching Me!_ " on it. "Looks like he had a parting gift for me too."

"You guys lived together?" Roman asked.

"Yeah we did. Seth and I were high school lovers and then one day he met a guy named Tye who was as sweet as a pie, whom he tried to pass off to me as a lie. I caught him in the act and we were done."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It led me to you."

The revelation pleased Roman; he scratched behind his ear, flustered. "So uh did you guys sell your apartment?"

"Yep. Seth moved in with Tye not long ago." Dean cocked his head. "What about Corey and you?"

"No, we didn't share a home. I think I only slept over his place once. I never felt ready in a way and I know it sounds crazy but I guess he got bored because I only put out once or twice."

"How do you survi… oh right. Of course."

Roman bit his lip. He never thought about it but what if Dean considered it a turn off? "I don't have much experience."

Dean kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. Eventually you will."

Several things hit Roman including Dean kissing him - even though it was just his forehead - and him saying he would have the experience. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of that.

It wasn't that Roman didn't want to have sex but Corey viewed him as a commodity; Roman wanted sex to have a meaning for him the next time he did it.

Unfortunately he ended waiting a little too long.

"Roman?" Dean called him.

Roman snapped out of his party parade in his head. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Oh sure," Roman fibbed. "I was fretting about wrapping presents."

"Speaking of presents, would you like yours now?"

"No. I'll wait until our date this Sunday." It still felt surreal saying that word. "We can swap if you want."

Dean nodded. "Okay. We'll swap then. I'm not going to unpack everything since I'll be flying back again."

"Good idea. You'd save time packing."

"Think you can make me a hot chocolate?" The auburn haired man batted his eyelashes. "It was so delicious."

Roman couldn't help but smile at that. "For you, anything."

* * *

The week flew by in a daze with nothing out of the ordinary happening which Roman was thankful for; he didn't want any drama.

He had mailed his parents' gifts out at the post office before delivering gifts to the children's hospital on Wednesday night way ahead of schedule. The precious tykes were excited nonetheless and Roman found himself wondering if he'd ever have kids someday.

Hopefully he would; he had a lot of love to give and no one to share it with.

Jimmy and Jey were flying out with their families for Christmas to visit their parents in New Zealand so Christmas with them was out.

Jeff kept insisting he close the cafe this year and maybe spend Christmas with any of their friends but Roman declined; he didn't want to be intrusive of other people's plans. He'd do his regular things and stay home watching Christmas movies and then visit them on Boxing Day with his gifts.

Or maybe he could take a short trip by himself to Hawaii to visit his parents. Whether they'd be thrilled to see him or not was another matter altogether.

When date night finally came, Roman was a nervous wreck again.

He changed clothes over and over only to settle on his original outfit of a dark blue Under Armour t-shirt and denim jeans with black boots with a matching coat before grabbing the brown paper bag containing the nacho cheese, a tub of popcorn and Dean's present.

Dean was dressed in a plain black sweater with a picture of Santa flexing his biceps. "Well look who showed up!" he greeted. "Come on in. I got the cheese ready and two bottles of Coke!"

Roman stepped in and placed the bag on the coffee table before taking out the tub of popcorn and nachos. "I hope you're partial to sweet popcorn."

"Oh those are my favorite."

Dean all but pulled him to sit beside him on the couch. "There," he said, sliding an arm around him. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The setting was perfect and even though Roman didn't particularly care about Power Rangers, he was just happy to be here like this with Dean.

They just seemed to gel so well together despite their different natures; Dean never made him feel like he was out of place with him.

How could Roman not like him so much?

The theme song started to play and before he knew it, they were five episodes in season one. Roman was surprised he could remember vaguely what had happened in a few episodes. Halfway through the eighth one, he found Dean snoozing.

Poor guy probably spend the night decorating the place for Christmas, Roman observed as he saw a small Christmas tree with a few presents under.

"Show's over?" Dean asked, stretching his arms when Roman moved to switch off the television. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much."

"Mmmm…"

"Why don't you nap first? I'll read a book or something-"

"No!" Dean immediately stood up. "Let's exchange our gifts." Immediately he went to the tree and picked up a wrapped present of a rectangular shape. "Merry Christmas, Roman. I hope you like it."

"Dean…" Roman immediately took out Dean's one from the bag - which was a small box sized one - and handed it to him. "I hope you like it too."

"Should we unwrap together?"

"If you want…"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Carefully Roman tore his wrapper designed with reindeers to reveal a black box. When he opened it, he found two black aprons nestled on a tissue paper. "Dean," he breathed. "Thank you."

"Nah, man. That's not the best part." Dean took out the apron and held it open. "See?"

Roman saw his name being embroidered on it with the words in red "Roman Empire" with what looked like a shield with a pie in the center. "That's cute."

"I'm surprised no one's made a play of your name."

"It happened a lot in school actually but this erases all those."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Erases?"

Oops. He had said too much. "Ummm something we can talk about another time. Thanks for this. I can't wait to wear it."

"Well there's two. This one's embroidered in red and this one in white."

"Dean, thank you so much."

"You're welcome again. Now let's see mine."

Roman waited with anticipation as Dean unwrapped his present. He had put so much thought into it and when he saw the gift, he knew this was the one.

"These are perfect!" Dean complimented as he held in his hands black leather racing gloves with his initials D and A in the style of anarchy font pasted on it. "Great minds think alike."

"I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Dean leaned over to kiss him on his right cheek. "I'll wear these for my next race."

Roman blushed and he tried so hard to fight it but… "Do you want me to send you to the airport tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll be leaving at nine tomorrow to drive to the city's airport."

He was leaving soon… _Don't be clingy_ , Roman cautioned himself. "Have a good time in Dallas," he said brightly. "Will you be cooking?"

"You should never put me in front of a stove, man. Too dangerous. I'll just be drinking beers. And maybe eat all the food."

"Can't go wrong with that."

"What about you though? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine here."

"But who will you spend Christmas with?"

"With my cousins." _Liar_ , he thought as he smiled widely.

Dean nodded before smiling slowly. "My family's the best; they're nicer than me too."

Roman didn't think that it was possible for that. "Well… I'll… I… you know… miss you when you're gone."

Dean was beaming. "I'll miss you too. Oh could you do me a favor and stop by my house and check it out on Christmas? I have a spare key that I'll pass to you later."

"Sure… no problem."

"Great."

Dean insisted they continue with the marathon so they drank more Coke and munched on popcorn. Roman could feel himself getting sleepy not long after though so he decided to call it a night.

As he lied in bed that night in his home, Roman prayed that Christmas would come and go faster.

He didn't want to be alone any longer.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of Christmas spirit in the next one ❤**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Roman slept in a little later on Christmas Eve before waking up to start his day.

Today he would make Spinach and Feta Pie, Mince Pie, Turkey and Leek Pie and for dessert, Pecan Pie. The Samoan man was looking forward to it already.

The store was closed and since he was the only one in, Roman blasted music a little louder in the kitchen while he started with his preparations.

 _Feed the world… Let them know it's Christmastime…_

 _Feed the world… Let them know it's Christmastime…_

There was a knock on the door of his store then. Roman glanced at the clock; it was only ten. Putting aside his rolling pin, he walked out front only to find Jeff and Kevin standing outside. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help," Kevin revealed, taking off his coat. "Then we're taking off at twelve sharp."

"But why-"

"Because you're not a one man army, Roman. We're not about to let you wear yourself out."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, man. I know you'd protest and all but we're closing on time. The rest of the pies can be sent to the soup kitchen; I've already made arrangements with them and gave them a picture of the shop's logo. You need a break, Roman. And you're picking either Kevin or my place to spend the holidays with and that's final."

Roman blinked away tears. "Jeff, Kevin… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Kevin coaxed.

"I'll have to go over to Dean's house to check if it's okay… he's probably on his way to the airport."

"Right." Jeff snapped his fingers. "He's going to Dallas, right?"

"Yeah."

"So are you guys like dating?" Kevin pried. "Cause' I'm not going to lie; you should see how he looks at you."

"How he looks at me?" Roman puzzled.

"Yeah. It's so obvious the guy has heart eyes for you."

"I never noticed."

"That's probably because you were looking at him the same way too."

Probably, Roman allowed.

"By the way, Corey asked after you last night when we went for drinks and I told him you might be busy with Dean."

The coincidence. "Oh I _was_ with Dean."

"Well guess I wasn't lying then."

Why was his ex-boyfriend looking him up? Just because his relationship hadn't work out, he found Roman appealing? "He broke up with Tom."

"Yeah. Apparently Tom had a job opportunity abroad for a German news channel."

"Tom speaks German?"

"Fluently."

Maybe taking a new course would keep him occupied, Roman thought. "I guess I could always take an Italian language course. That would be nice."

"You know what is nice? Dean and you. I cannot tell you how happy our gang was that you found someone you really like."

Kevin kneaded the dough. "What's his secret? You've never opened up to anyone so fast."

Roman had to laugh at that because it was true; he was usually closed off. "I was panicking because the Ferris wheel had come to a stop which by the way, thank you for shoving me inside of it and running off."

"Ha! Hey I did you a huge favor! I want you to thank me on your wedding day with him on how I set you up."

Wedding day? Roman didn't dare to think that far; he wasn't even sure if they'd even make it to a year… especially once Dean saw how boring he really was.

By twelve the pies were halfway done. Roman called an Italian restaurant close by for takeout for the team. While waiting, the back door was knocked and this time Sami walked in. "Hey, guys," he greeted. "Hey, Roman. I bumped into Dean just now."

Roman looked up from his mobile. "Dean? My Dean?"

"I think so. He was walking with some blond guy at the mall."

Jeff was the first to reply, "Maybe you're mistaken, Sami. Maybe it's some random dude."

"Yeah," Roman replied. "Dean's probably landed in Dallas by now."

Just like every year, the pies were snagged. But this time, he had help from his friends to keep replenishing.

Halfway through, Jeff brought the additional ones to the soup kitchen before redirecting people there via the chalkboard outside.

By the time midnight came, the cafe was spick and span.

Roman sighed; it was a day well spent. Maybe he ought to check Dean's house about nine or ten later and give him back the key when he came back in a couple of days.

* * *

Early Christmas morning, Roman found himself heading for Dean's porch only to find a blond man wearing boxers sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

Roman found himself wondering why Dean didn't say a word to him. "Ummm… I'm sorry," he apologised. "I thought that no one… I mean the owner was home…"

"Oh he is," the man verified before hollering, "Dean!"

Dean was home? Why hadn't he said a word if he was staying? Maybe he wanted to celebrate Christmas with other people… _I probably shouldn't intrude._

"I'm kind of in a hurry." Roman took out the house keys and handed it to the man. "Could you please pass this to him?"

"Sure, man."

"Thanks." Roman turned around quickly.

"Roman?" The grey eyed man froze in mid steps when he heard Dean's deep, raspy voice. "Hey."

"I…" Roman panicked when he faced him; he really shouldn't be here. "I came to check your house for you."

Dean's blue eyes widened then as if it had slowly dawned on him. "Oh."

"Looks okay…"

The blond held up the keys. "Passed me your keys."

"Right. I did. Ummm Merry Christmas, Dean. See you." Roman quickly scurried to his car then.

"Wait. Roman!" Dean held his hand immediately when he reached. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Listen, I wasn't expecting-"

"No, Dean. It's okay." Honestly Roman wanted to go home and crawl under his covers. "You don't have to explain anything."

"Of course I do. You're obviously under the wrong impression. That blond dork is my cousin. It was meant to be a surprise for you but you're very early. I had my family flown in from Dallas since I knew you were going to be alone for Christmas."

"I was going to spend it with-"

"Your cousins? No offence, Roman but you're a horrible liar."

Roman gulped. "I… well-"

"Let me bring you in to introduce you to everyone since you're here." Dean pulled him along. "They're all awake anyway."

"They are?"

"Yep."

Such a lovely gesture… no… amazing gesture, Roman qualified. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for him.

"Aaah the famous Roman," an elderly man said, extending his hand to Roman the minute Dean and him walked through the main door. "How are you, son?"

Roman shook his hand. "I'm doing good."

"We were happy to hear Dean inform us he was celebrating this year with his new boyfriend."

Beside him, Dean cleared his throat. "Right. Thanks, grandpa."

"Oh," Dean's grandpa said. "I mean his ummm… friend." When Dean shook his head and started to head for the kitchen, the elderly man said out of the racer's earshot, "But between you and me, you've already secured that spot in the near future, son."

Dean spoke of him to his family? "Thank you, Sir."

"None of this Sir business. Call me Harold."

"Harold."

"Dean said you baked amazing pies. I hope we get to taste those before we leave for Dallas on Thursday."

"I can bake you one here," Roman offered. It would be a good way to contribute something to the celebration. "I'll just head to the grocery store to buy-"

"Not now. Today, you're our guest and it's our pleasure to make you feel welcomed."

Dean returned to their side again. "Can I have him back again, Grandpa?"

Harold pouted. "Fine. But return him back soon."

"Huh."

Roman promised he'd join Harold again before following behind Dean as they made their way to the kitchen where about seven people were gathered.

"Everyone," Dean announced. "This is Roman."

Immediately all seven started wishing him and shaking his hand with a man whom Roman guessed was Dean's father nodding his head.

"Hi. Merry Christmas," Roman managed, overwhelmed by the whole thing. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," a young lady gushed, taking his hand. "I'm Beth, Dean's sister."

"Hi Beth. Dean mentioned you have a little girl."

"Yes and he spoils her rotten too."

Dean steered him aside after the quick introductions - when the family returned to their table for breakfast - and wounded his arms around his neck. "Roman?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You're also aiga to us now… you know… anytime you need to talk to someone… or need someone to hold you."

Roman nodded and was taken by surprise when Dean kissed him on his left cheek. He smiled at him slowly. "Thank you for this."

"I wanted to so badly when I knew how you were trying to keep it hidden… that first time you mentioned how you spent your Christmas." Dean tucked a loose strand from Roman's hair behind his ear. "I'll help them clear up. Why don't you hang out with Grandpa for a while? I'm sure he's missing you already."

"I can help-"

Dean nudged him gently. "I'm fine. Go."

Roman strode over to the living room only to find Harold putting on his beanie. The old man's face lit up when he saw Roman. "Aaah Roman. I was planning to drive to find a store to get some eggnog cartons. Would you be interested in joining me?"

"Sure. But I'll have to tell Dean though. He might worry-"

"Ah let him. He needs to learn how to take care of his belongings. Come along."

When Roman opened the door of the red Jeep, he heard Dean lightly complain, "Where do you think you're bringing him? I leave him alone with you for a while and you're kidnapping him?"

"Barely a minute actually," Harold chuckled. "That's a new record for me."

"Grandpa!"

"You hang out with Emily, Dean. She'll be awake from her sleep soon and will search for her uncle. We're going to the mall to get some eggnog and we'll be back."

Dean was unimpressed, making his way to the Jeep. "Oh no you don't. I'm coming with the both of you."

* * *

The mall was not crowded as most families were at home celebrating the holidays although the mega grocery store was open.

Roman loved how quiet it was.

Just as he was starting to appreciate the new ambience, someone hit his shoulder while running out of the store making his glasses fall on the ground.

"Let me help you," Dean said, bending down to pick them up. When he stood up, Roman noticed that he was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Uh… nothing." The auburn haired man shook his head and handed him the glasses. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You two lovebirds wait here," Harold said as they stopped in front of the cereal section. "I'll be back."

"Sure," Dean replied dryly.

"Oh the condom section is there!" the old man said loudly, pointing to the shelf beside him as he walked past. "You two should check it out."

"Grandpa!"

Roman choked, trying to hold his laughter in so badly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll bet you find this funny."

"Your grandpa is a treasure."

"Oh you'd think so." Then Dean smiled mischievously. "Since you're okay with it…"

Before Roman could register his words, Dean dragged him towards the shelves. "Uh Dean-"

"Let's see," the blue eyed man said, picking up a box in his hand. "Ribbed. Apparently it's supposed to maximise the pleasure." Dean put it down and took another. "What do we have here? Ultra thin. Hmmm. Smooth and silky-"

"De-Dean-"

"What's this? It's got a size?" Dean turned to the back of the box. "Medium?"

Roman's tongue got the better of him when he growled, "Mine's bigger than that." Immediately, his hand flew to his mouth; he was thoroughly mortified at what he had let slipped.

Dean's grin was wicked. "Oh?" He gave him a lookover. "I'll bet it is."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yes you did. And it's okay. I'll use my imagination… for now."

Blush crept up Roman's face but he was secretly flattered.

"Unless you think my imagination is nothing compared to that snake you're hiding."

Did he just… "Dean," Roman sputtered. "We're in public."

"So?"

"People might hear you."

" _What_ people?"

Dean had him there; there was practically no one around. "Still…" Roman sighed. "You'll never know who's hiding-"

"To pounce on you? Can't say I blame them. You're a beautiful man, Roman. But I bet you're a beast in bed."

With a man like Dean, Roman supposed he could be: wild and free… uninhibited. It would be nice to let loose and just be.

"I bought ten cartons!" Harold's voice boomed. "Did you guys get anything?"

"Oh yeah I did." Dean grabbed a box off the shelf before saying softly to Roman, "Trojan condoms. Extra protection, extra large."

Roman shrugged, warming up to the teasing faster than he had thought. "It'll do."

Dean's reaction was priceless.

* * *

Dean's family had decorated the living room when they returned. The Christmas tree was dressed in multi colored lights and assorted ornaments and there was also a nice scent in the living room that reminded him of spiced plum infused with cider and cranberry.

The Christmas tree had a star topper that was lit up and lots of presents were found under the presents. "I should have bought more presents-" Roman began softly.

"Hey," Dean answered. "We're not expecting anything; you're our guest. After what you've been doing those past years, you deserve a break."

"You're back!" Mr Ambrose cheered. "Right on time for gift exchange… not you, Roman. We didn't want you buying us gifts."

"I have to give you guys something back." Roman said before thinking hard. "Would you like to come over tomorrow morning before the cafe opens? You can eat my apple and pecan pie."

"Sold!"

Mrs Ambrose passed him a paper bag. "This is for you, dear, from all of us."

Roman thanked her before opening it. There was an Italian cooking magazine and book with a chef hat and a wooden spatula with his name engraved. "This is really wonderful."

"Awww. When Dean told us about you, we immediately went shopping. We had hoped that he could passed it to you but since we're all here, we can give it to you in person."

Dean slid an arm around his waist when Roman didn't reply. "Oh and I have something else for you but I'll give it to you later."

"I'm just overwhelmed with your generosity and warm welcome-"

Harold shook his head with a tender look. "Young man, Christmas is a time for giving. You've given a lot; it's time you received."

* * *

"Beautiful night," Roman murmured, admiring the sky as Dean and him sat on the porch with hot chocolate Harold had made. "Beautiful day too." It was only when he turned his head did he realised that Dean was gazing at him with admiration. "Ummm… something on my face?"

"Yeah," Dean replied quietly before leaning in closer.

As if there was a magnetic field around them, Roman found himself doing the same and when their lips finally met, he felt himself floating on Cloud Nine. This kiss meant more to him than any he had ever given or received.

Dean had meant a lot more to him than he had counted on but Roman wasn't going to complain…

He had been waiting for Dean Ambrose all his life.

Roman felt comfortable and safe with him, accepted too. He had no idea what he did for Dean to treat him this way but he knew that he was inspired by the man to be more than what he was now… whom he always longed to be but never had the courage to do so…

When they pulled apart - both breathing quietly - Dean smiled at him softly. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you."

This was new. "What?"

"It's true. I wondered what it was like to kiss you."

"Are… are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Are you kidding me? I'm holding myself back here."

Roman grinned. "Good to know."

"Oh he finds my misery pleasing. Bravo."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Roman." Dean slid closer to him. "Now I'm going to make you as miserable as I am."

A giggle escaped Roman's lips. "Looking forward to it."

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :-)**_


End file.
